That Kiss
by Elfie255
Summary: "Did you have to take a picture?" "Did you have to use tongue?" Here's what I think went down. Short, fairly fluffy, and full of sass-just like Bobby & Crowley.
"So we're clear then-you get my soul, give up Death's twenty, and once we've cleared up the damn apocalypse, you cancel the contract and I get everything back just the way I left it."

Crowley shook his head, a well-rehearsed look of mild betrayal on his face. "Why, Mr. Singer, I'm wounded," he purred, placing a hand on his chest. "You don't trust me?"

Bobby snorted. "'Bout as far as I can throw you from my throne-on-wheels," he responded, maneuvering himself from behind his desk. "But, seeing as how I don't have much of a choice right now…" Sighing, Bobby pulled up to Crowley and locked his wheels. "Where do I sign?"

A low chuckle rumbled from the demon's chest. "Oh no, my friend-no signing. That's not how I seal the deal, you know." The corner of his mouth quirked up in a mischievous smirk as the other man's eyes widened. "That's right, luv. Pucker up."

"Aw, Hell no! Where was this in the fine print?" Bobby raged, but his thoughts were trending in an entirely different direction. His palms started sweating and he had to make a concerted effort to steady his breathing. Never quite sure if it was the accent, the danger aspect, or just the overall taboo of it all, but Crowley intrigued him in a way no other man ever had. _I am straight as a damn iron poker_ , he thought, _but there is something...God, listen to me babbling like some tween princess!_ "Can I please just sign something and spare myself the tonsil hockey?"

Appearing to mull over the question, Crowley really just needed a moment to calm his racing pulse. The hirsute hunter had been on the edge of his radar since he'd first gotten sucked into the Winchesters' whirlwind. Crowley could be patient when he wanted to, and he knew it was inevitable that Robert Singer would become desperate enough to make a deal to help those flannel-clad stooges. While the King of Hell wouldn't normally settle for just a kiss, he also knew it would be all he would ever get from the obstinate man in front of him. _Didn't get to where I am by turning down a sure thing._ "'Fraid not. I'm putting myself on the line here, you know? Taking a side in this fight isn't exactly good for my health." Leaning down, Crowley braced his hands on the wheelchair's armrests. "Can't keep giving out loopholes and special favors now, can I?"

The demon's breath was warm on his face, and Bobby could smell a hint of expensive whiskey. His breath hitched slightly. _Can't let him know I actually want this._ "Well, then, let's get this damn thing over with. I got tap dancing lessons in an hour and traffic's a bitch this time of day." Bobby closed his eyes and pursed his lips.

Crowley's low chuckle hid his anticipation. "What? No wining and dining? No romance?"

Opening his eyes long enough to roll them at the demon, Bobby replied, "I ain't proposing marriage here, Crowley," then resumed his prior ready position.

"Right to it, then." Slowly, steadily, Crowley closed the gap between his mouth and Bobby's. First contact was a gentle brush of lips, but it sparked a strong surge of desire that vibrated through the demon. Without thought, he brought up a hand to cup the hunter's cheek and ran his thumb over the soft whiskers that lined his chin. A moan involuntarily parted his mouth. Bobby enjoyed the warmth of Crowley's hand, and when the demon's lips opened, instinct took over and he tentatively ventured into Crowley's mouth. When their tongues met, he let out a moan of his own and leaned further into the kiss.

 _The boys back home are never going to believe this_ , Crowley thought. He slipped his free hand into his pocket and retrieved his phone. With long practiced skill, he opened the camera app, aimed, and shot a picture without breaking their heated rhythm.

Much too soon for Crowley's liking, Bobby came to his senses and pulled back, chest heaving as he tried to catch his breath. He flashed wide eyes at the demon, then quickly dropped his gaze in embarrassment. "We done here?" he asked roughly, staring straight at his shoes.

That low chuckle again, then, "Of course, unless you want another round, darling?"

Bobby couldn't wheel back from him fast enough. "Nope, I've had more than enough for a couple of lifetimes. You know where the door is." He turned away from Crowley and made his way back over to his desk.

Crowley decided to take that for the dismissal it obviously was, but being Crowley, he had to get in the last word. "Do ring me to come by again sometime. I'd hate to think you were just after me for my body." Sputtering curses followed the snarky demon out the door and into the afternoon sunshine.


End file.
